


【堂良】小妈的意义就是小和妈

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: *小妈文学。
Relationships: 堂良, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 41





	【堂良】小妈的意义就是小和妈

**Author's Note:**

> *小妈文学。

后院弹弦的不知道怎么，就像是换了个人似的，娓娓道来般的动听，甚是耳熟。

孟鹤堂刚从外面进货回来，随便拦了个下人，问这是哪儿来的乐师。

下人倒是老实地说，这是大爷买的，放在后院里做姨太太的，老太太本来不准，可是看着年纪小可怜，只准大爷赶紧弄了外院去。

哦，这也是稀罕。

孟鹤堂眼皮跳动，觉得心绪不宁，这弦声跟刀子一样，好听还是好听的，就是实在——孟鹤堂又问，这位姨太太哪儿的人，叫什么，今儿多大了。

儿子问爸的姨太太，这有点不合规矩，可少爷毕竟是少爷，难不成不答不是。

哪儿的人不清楚，只知道姓周，才二十四，看着惯清高的不好接近……少爷？

孟鹤堂一脚踢开那紧闭的房门，里面不是旁人，果然是他心心念念了几个月的情人，小家伙倒是厉害，成了他爸房里的人，还在这儿怡然自得地弹着他那把三弦。

航航。

孟鹤堂几乎是牙缝里挤出来的音儿，对面的姨太太懒洋洋抬了个眼皮，乐声戛然而止，可只是顿了这一下，蓄了指甲的手拨弄地快，很快又接了上去。

这张脸以前看着只是觉得可爱老成，现在看来还真是刻薄寡情，倒像是只有他一个人动了心思似的。

僵持久了，孟鹤堂终归是没法怪周九良什么，他瞧着周九良几个月没见的脸，真是瘦了不少，瘦的谁看了都要心疼。

这是什么冤家？任命地叹了口气，孟鹤堂拉着周九良的手腕子，揉着指尖上面的伤口，低声问：疼不疼，怎么就喜欢光着手弹？

周九良睁大了眼睛去看他，舔了舔嘴唇，最后也只是嘟囔着一句，孟鹤堂听不清，央求他再说一遍。

你路上辛不辛苦？周九良垂着眼睛，不敢去看孟鹤堂。

路上有匪盗，我想着你才能回来，我以为你还会在那儿等着我。孟鹤堂扯了扯嘴角，还是跟着以前每一次那样，凑过去亲了亲周九良眼尾。

是我对不起你。周九良没躲开，只是看着半开的房门。

孟鹤堂知道他在想什么，搂着人腰告诉他院子里的人都被他打发走了，只管依着他做想做的事情，怕什么。

我是你爸弄回家的，我怕什么你不知道？周九良冷笑两声，一颗小痣动了动。孟鹤堂爱极了他这副模样，这件事他不知道怎么发生的，他只想抱着周九良亲热，诉一诉心里的不痛快。

周九良被压着桌子上，那些上好的白瓷都滚到地上碎成了好几片。

孟鹤堂吻他的鼻尖，手顺着衣服往里面摸，问他舒不舒服。这副样子实在是混不吝得狠，周九良觉得臊，索性眼睛一闭，不去看孟鹤堂。

周九良被孟鹤堂养了好几年，身上一副白肉倒是舒服。这事儿也不知道做了多少回，周九良头回像这么放不开，孟鹤堂咬着周九良乳尖，牙齿挤压，啧啧水声弄得周九良捂脸。

别咬了！周九良就弄不明白了，咬他这个地方是能出奶还是怎么着，又疼又痒，这实在不爽，周九良干脆张开腿去夹孟鹤堂的腰。

孟鹤堂这个样子总让他想起那些窑姐儿脱了衣服把嫖客搂进怀里，那些乳头都被咬肿了，紫红色的特别吓人，周九良总是这样垂目不看的。孟鹤堂就是把他从那儿带出来的，现在又这样对他。这样想着，周九良觉得浑身都热，几声低喘被压在嗓子眼。

等到孟鹤堂把他老二整个都塞进周九良屁股里的时候，这可就真的压不住了，周九良抓着桌面，滑着去蹬孟鹤堂。

爷、爷，你别这样！周九良满脸都皱着，又痛苦又快活，他嗓子从来都不是顶好的，可是床上谁都没有他好。

孟鹤堂掐着他腰，笑他是匹烈马，被人骑还要尥蹶子。

周九良管着这个呢，只顾嘴里胡乱喊着爸爸哥哥的。孟鹤堂又一下子进的特别深，周九良求着说自己还不想死。

我爸和你好过吗？孟鹤堂问他，掐着周九良那根东西，不给人松快。

没。周九良摇摇头，低哑嗓子叫孟鹤堂，爷爷，饶了我。

饶了你，谁饶了我。孟鹤堂笑起来，这话没说出口，只是一下比一下的狠，就想把周九良干死在这桌子上。

end


End file.
